


Dollhouse

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: KnightRook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice has a problem with how some of her dolls are stored.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 6





	Dollhouse

Killian sat next to Alice has she played with some of her many dolls. He'd admit he'd gotten her more than enough of them. But she liked them, and he didn't have it in him to deny her anything. He was trying to find a way to free her from her prison, but it'd been years and he'd yet to find even a glimpse of a hint.

"Papa, look! You play too!" His young daughter wanted him to join in on her game. And if that's what she wanted, he'd happily oblige. The once fearsome pirate hellbent on revenge now only cared about the little girl in front of him. She was all that mattered in his world now. Her bing safe and happy.

He grabbed the doll she offered him and she showed him what she wanted him to do. They played for a while until Alice got bored of that game and wanted to do something else.

She was far too small to quite understand picking up her toys on her own. She was learning.

"I can pick this up," Killian offered. "You go pick what we're going to play with next."

Killian quickly picked up the dolls and set them in the dollhouse. He'd stored them this way forever. But this time his young daughter decided she didn't like that solution to the lack of storage space in their painfully small home. He'd thought they'd have a new home, fsr away from the tower and the witch's cruelest magic well before his little starfish would have cared. But he'd been wrong. So far he'd failed.

Alice returned with a board game. They played a lot of those. He'd been working on teaching her the basics of chess but she was still a bit young and mostly just pushed the pieces around wherever she bloody well felt like. But she'd get it eventually. Just like she'd eventually learned to speak and walk and from no effort of his own, jump off of the furniture.

"Papa, what're you doing?"

"Putting the dolls away so we can play a different game" Killian explained his actions to his daughter. She had him and him alone. He was honest with her and tried his hardest to listen to her side of things. He knew he'd never be able to fully understand her situation. He could leave the tower any time he wanted. He didn't unless he absolutely had to leave to get something. Alice had no other choice but to remain in the tower, no matter what. And Killian knew that bothered her.

"They don't go there."

Killian listened. His daughter had every right to at least have some control over her living space. She hadn't asked to be born into this cruel fate. And he blamed himself for her situation more often than not. But was there a reason sje wanted the stored some place else.

"Okay, that's fine, Starfish. Why though? And where do you want them?"

"I don't want them to be trapped."

Killian didn't hold back his tears all that well any more.

"It's okay," he tried to comfort his daughter. Alice's dolls were her friends, of course sje didn,xt want them to feel trapped the way she did. "It's not fair."

Killian consoled his daughter and thought for a moment of where else the dolls could even really fit.

"How about we set them up on that shelf?" Killian offered, pointing to ome of the many spaxes already piled high with much larger dolls. Alice agreed to that. "And we can keep the dollhluse open, if you'd like."

Alice agreed to that as well. Killian kept to hisnword and put the dolls and dollhouse away and then turned back to his daughter.

"Right there, lass. What game is it this time?"

Alice held up the box and they both sat down to play their game.

Soon Alice was laughing and chattering excitedly to him about everything she could think of. And Killian was mentally assuring himself that one day Alice would be free. And until she could be, he'd do his best to make her prison feel like a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Not necessarily my best work, but I tried.


End file.
